I'm Going Home
by Linah294
Summary: Ed Y Al viven en Alemania peron van a Resembool a visitar a la familia que an dejado atras por 3 años.EdxWinry!. one shot Fic! Medio largo pero vale la pena!. RxR


Pinako se encontraba en la cocina, ya eran las 6:00 PM y esta era su hora de café

Pinako se encontraba en la cocina, ya eran las 6:00 PM y esta era su hora de café.

-" Crees que debería dejarlo como esta?, no seria bueno botar al menos la cama. Uno nunca sabe si han crecido" – Le sugería Winry ansiosa a su abuela. La llegada de los Elrics estaba cerca.

-"Estas actuando como si hace siglos que no lo vez" – dijo pinako probando su café y sentándose afuera para admirar la apuesta del sol. Winry se sentó al lado de su abuela y suspiro.

-"Yo se que no es un singlo, pero todavía son 3 años. Es difícil no emocionarse cuando vas a ver a los que fueron como tus hermanos mientras crecías".

Pinako estaba apunto de pararse cuando algo le vino en mente y dijo:

-" Si ellos fueron como tus hermanos mientras crecías, que son ahora?. O déjame poner esa pregunta en mejores palabras, que es Edward para ti ahora?"

Winry la miro aterrorizada y sorprendida a la misma vez. La sorprendió el que su Pinako le hubiera echo una pregunta así; ya que ella misma nunca se la había echo. Pero el que Winry no hubiera pensado ni analizado esa pregunta antes, no se significa que no sabía la respuesta.

-"El es lo que siempre oculte". Winry se paró y camino hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba la casa de los Elrics. Siempre iba a la tumba de Trisha Elric, era uno de los lugares a los cuales se sentía bienvenida.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"Alphonse tienes que apresurarte, el tren sale en 20 minutos y sabes que tenemos que comprar los boletos".

-"No puedo irme sin encontrar el regalo de Winry".

-"Prefieres verla sin regalo o no verla? , Tu decides".

Alphonse rápidamente salio de la pequeña casa dejando a Edward atrás.

-"Y creía que tenia mas paciencia que yo" – se dijo Edward cerrando la puerta. La calle estaba llena de gente ya que era invierno y se encontraban en modo festivo. El se encontraba esquivando gente cuando una joven se le acerco.

-"Edward, ya te vas?

Edward salio de la carretera sabiendo que la joven lo iba a seguir, y se paro en un lugar que se encontraba un poco desierto.

-"Si, ya nos vamos. Teníamos 3 años sin visitar Resembool y la poca familia y amistades que teníamos aya."

-" Cuando vuelves?" – le pregunto la joven con esperanza de volver a verlo lo mas pronto posible.

-"No e decidido todavía, pero estoy pensando en durar un tiempo".

-"Oh" – fue todo lo que dijo.

-"Melissa, no quiero que me esperes" – dijo Edward mirándola fijo a los ojos.-"No quiero herirte mas de lo que lo he echo".

-"De que hablas Edward? , no me as herido ya que tengo fe de que volveremos a ser lo que éramos".

Edward suspiro y dijo:

-"Solo te pido que no me esperes, en todo sentido de la palabra".

Edward se fue dejándola con las palabras en la boca. No quería oír la su respuesta. Edward corrió hacia la estación para encontrarse con Al.

-"Compraste los boletos" – le pregunto Edward con las manos en sus rodillas tratando de respirar.

-"Si, llegaste a tiempo".

Los dos hermanos entraron al tren y fueron a sus asientos asignados.

-"Casi no hay gente hermano"

-"Mejor" – dijo Edward acomodándose en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana.

-"Porque tardaste tanto?" – le pregunto Al.

Edward lo miro con una mirada de cansancio y dijo:

"Porque preguntas tanto".

Al bajo la mirada murmurando "Lo siento hermano".

Minutos pasaron sin decirse nada, asta que Edward miro hacia la dirección que se encontraba Al.

-" Me encontré con Melissa?"

-"Oh" – dijo Al. Tenia la curiosidad de saber lo que había pasado, pero no quería ser regañado por su hermano nuevamente.

-"Nada paso, solo conversamos" – le dijo Edward sabiendo.

El tren se movía a lenta velocidad. Los Elrics no tenían prisa en llegar.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-" Winry cuando piensas cenar!"- le grito Pinako a winry, quien se encontraba en su cuarto.

-"No tengo hambre, guárdamela para mañana".

Pinako decidió no discutir con ella y se fue a acostar. Sabía muy bien lo que Winry se encontraba haciendo en su cuarto, ya que es lo único que a hecho desde que se entero de que Edward volvía.

_-"Quiero darle una mejor y mas modernizada pieza de bienvenida"_ Le contesto Winry aquel día que Pinako le pregunto como los iba a recibir.

En la habitación de Winry…………

"Ummm como crees que me quedo?" – le pregunto Winry a Den quien se encontraba descansando al lado de su cama. Winry espero que el perro al menos mirara la pieza, pero no lo hizo.

-"Estas cansando, no es así?. Creo que ya es tiempo que yo también descanse".

Winry guardo la pequeña caja donde tenía algunas de sus herramientas debajo de la cama. Al guardarla debajo de la cama se acordó de algo que había guardado hay ase varios años.

-"Creo que es el momento apropiado para esto". Saco de aya abajo una pequeña caja adornada con etiquetas, se rió al verlas. Estaba sorprendida al ver que las cosas estaban intactas, la ultima vez que guardo algo en esta pequeña caja fue ase 3 años.

-"Tenia solo 16" – se dijo Winry sonriendo al recordar los momentos que vivió con sus familiares, incluyendo a los Elrics. Saco algunas fotos y cartas, al igual que pequeñas piezas que guardo para el automail de Edward.

Al seguir sacando cosas encontró una carta la cual no reconocía. La miro por afuera y después de un momento la abrió.

-"Dios mío!" – fue todo lo que dijo Winry sonrojándose. –"No puedo creer que todavía tengo la carta de aquel día, nuestro día".

-Flash back-

-" A donde me llevas, Ed?" – preguntaba winry mientras era llevada por la carretera.

-"No preguntes, solo deja que te lleve y veras".

-"Pero iba a comenzar a hacer mis dibujos! , espero que esto sea importante".

-"Lo es para mi" – dijo Edward parando en frente de lo que era su casa. La casa estaba abandonada ya que ellos se mudaron con Pinako después del accidente.

-"Ed, sabes bien que abuela pinako dijo que no viniéramos para acá". Pinako le había prohibido el venir a esta área, ya que sabía lo duro que era estar en el lugar donde hiciste tu vida y a la misma vez la perdiste.

-"Este lugar es donde se encuentra mi madre y no pienso dejarla". Ed se acercó a la tumba de su mama y la toco. Miro hacia donde se encontraba Winry y dijo:

-"Winry"

-"Si Ed"

-"Quiero que cada vez que pienses en nosotros, en mi y Al, vengas a la tumba de mi madre. Quiero que sepa que no es la única que se preocupa por nosotros y que siempre tendrá una amiga".

Winry lo miraba, viendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla.

-"Eso haré Ed"

-"Juramelo".

Winry miro hacia el suelo y dijo:

-"Pinako dice que estoy muy joven para jurar"

-"Juramelo! , Winry".

Winry se paro en frente de Ed y le dio su papel y el bolígrafo que tenia.

-"Para que me das esto?" – le pregunto Ed confuso.

-"Escribiremos una carta jurando de que yo vendré a la tumba de tu mama cuando piense en ustedes".

-"Si!" – fue todo lo que dijo Ed escribiendo lo que le había dicho a winry. Los dos tenían apenas 8 años, pero se sentía maduro por la decisión que estaban tomando.

-"Sabes firmar?" – le pregunto Winry.

-"No y tu?"

-"Tampoco".

Los dos se quedaron pensando en como harían que su promesa tuviera valor. Winry dio un paso hacia alante y lo besó.

-"Porque hiciste eso" – le pregunto Ed sorprendido y sonrojándose.

-"Lo hice para sellar nuestro pacto" – dijo Winry. Edward la miro determinado y dijo.

-"Esta vez hagámoslos los dos juntos, no de sorpresa. Tengo que devolverte el besó como seña de afirmación".

-"Si!" –dijo Winry sonrojándose.

Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Abrieron los ojos para verse sonrojar. Winry al no saber que decir corrió hacia su casa.

-End Of. Flash back-

Lagrimas brotaban por las mejillas de Winry , lagrimas de felicidad al recordar ese hermoso evento y lagrimas de tristeza y dolor al saber que era la primera y única vez que iba a besarlo. Winry guardo la pequeña caja, ya no quería pensar mas por el día de hoy.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Eran las 6: 05 AM. Edward y Alphonse se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de los Rockbell.

-"Parece que todavía están dormidas, porque no damos una vuelta y volvemos mas tarde" – pregunto Al.

-"Estoy cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo, esos asientos de el tren no son nada cómodo."

-"Yo también lo estoy hermano, pero deberíamos respectar el sueño de los demás".

-"Eh" – fue todo lo que dijo el joven mientras seguía caminando. Llegaron a la puerta y Ed toco con fuerza.

-"Vieja Pinako, habré la puerta!". Pasaron algunos minutos asta que la puerta fue abierta por Pinako.

-"No sabes respetar el sueño de los demás, enano".

-"No soy ningún enano , e crecido!. Y si, se respetar el sueño de los demás, menos el tuyo".

-"Entren, quiero cerrar la puerta ya que ase un poco de frío".

Los jóvenes entraron siguiendo a Pinako a la cocina.

-"Caffe?"

-"No gracias" – dijeron los Jóvenes en unísono.

Mientras ellos se encontraban en la cocina, una joven bajaba las escaleras con la vista un poco nublada por el sueño.

-" Abuela, por que el ruido? , Esta muy temprano para berrinches".

Pinako quien se encontraba sentada tomando café dijo:

-"No me eches toda la culpa a mí, el joven aquí fue el del escándalo".

_Joven- _ Se dijo Winry. Miro asía su alrededor y fijo la mirada a dos figuras que se encontraban paradas al lado de su abuela. Se estrujo los ojos y vio que eran Al Y Ed.

-"Al, Ed!" – grito winry. Winry primero se dirigió hacia donde Alphonse y después abrazo a Ed, sintiéndose un poco extraña.

-"Mucho tiempo sin verte, te extrañamos" – dijo Al.

-"Si, fue mucho el tiempo que paso" – dijo Winry.-"pero vengan y acomódense, tienen que estar cansado del viaje".

-"Lo estamos" – dijo Edward caminando hacia la sala.-"Esos asientos son horribles".

Todos fueron hacia la sala y se sentaron. Ninguno sabían que decir, pero Pinako rompió el silencio.

-"Porque no van y se acuestan?"

-"Eso haré" –dijo Edward.- "Vamos Al".

-"Creo que me quedare despierto, se me espanto el sueño" – dijo Al sonriendo.

-Esta bien, te veo en un rato" – dijo Edward.

Pinako miro a Winry y dijo:

-"Porque no vas con el y le enseñas su nuevo cuarto?".

-"Nuevo cuarto? Que paso con el que tenia antes?"

-"Cojimos ese cuarto para guardar cosas. En el garaje ya no había mas espacio, teníamos que utilizar otro lugar".

-"Donde vamos a dormir yo y Al ahora?" – pregunto Edward. Miro a Pinako y después a Winry quien le sonrió inocentemente.

-Bueno hermano" – comenzó Al.-"Por ser antisocial te pasó. Recuerdas el día que Pinako llamo para hablar de algo importante y no quisiste?".

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, era de eso. Como yo si hable con ella, me consiguieron un lugar en el garaje con el espacio necesario".

-"Donde dormiré yo? No pienso dormir en el sofá! Pase una muy mala noche en ese tren, no pienso dormir en un sofá!".

-"Vas a dormir en mi cuarto" – dijo Winry sonrojándose un poco.-"Te tenemos una cama al lado de la mía" , espero que no te moleste".

-"Ahora mismo, no".

Edward se fue al cuarto de Winry.

-" Te piensas quedar hay parada o te vas a ir a dormir?, se te nota que todavía tienes sueño" – dijo Pinako.

-"Me iré a dormir" – dijo Winry. Se dijirio hacia Al y lo abrazo.-"Que bien es tenerte aquí".

Cuarto de winry……..

Winry abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Edward acostado. Edward la sintió entrar u dijo:

-"No pudieron conseguirme una sabana mas suave".

-"Lo siento, te paso la mía ahora mismo" – dijo Winry dirigiéndose a su cama.

-"No, ya no importa estoy bien así. Duerme bien" – dijo Edward cubriéndose mejor con la que tenia.

Winry subió a su cama y se acostó mirando hacia el techo.

-"No sabia que todavía tenias esa caja" – dijo Edward.

Winry sonrió y se inclino al final de la cama para ver a Edward.

-"Son muchos los recuerdos importantes que hay ahí".

-"Lo se, te juro que lo se" –fueron las ultimas palabras de Edward antes de dormirse.

Winry se quedo un rato despierta. _Abrió el la caja? Leyó la carta? "Te juro que lo se" , recuerda el lo que paso ese día?._

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Edward fue el primero en despertar. Se paro de su "cama" y rápidamente se puso su ropa, ya que había dormido en pantalones cortos. Recogió su sabana y la doblo. Winry quien se encontraba dormida, sintió la presencia de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio a Edward arreglando su cama.

-"No es necesario que lo hagas, déjame eso a mí".

Edward miro hacia la cama de winry y le sonrió.

-"No quiero dejarte todo a ti".

-"Gracias" -dijo Winry un poco apenada.-" Como durmistes?, se te hizo difícil acomodarte por la sabana?"

-"No, dormí bien. No me iba a arruinar el sueño por una sabana".- dijo Edward saliendo del cuarto.-"Te veo aya abajo".

Edward salio y winry se quedo acostada, sabiendo que el se digirió al baño a ducharse y tenia que esperar a que el terminara.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

-"Win, buenos día!" - dijo Al quien se encontraba desayunando. Duro la mañana entera hablando con Pinako y ahora es cuando tuvo una oportunidad de comer algo.

-"Buenos días Al, ha salido Ed del baño?"

-"Si ya Salí" -dijo Ed detrás de ella.-"Lo siento por durar tanto, necesitaba pensar un poco".

Winry sonrió calidamente y dijo:

-"No importa, los veo un rato muchachos".

Winry se fue dejando a Al y Ed en la cocina.

-"Extrañaba mucho comer un desayuno decente"- dijo Al.

-"Que quieres decir con eso? que no cocino bueno?" - dijo Ed desafiándolo.

-"Hermano tu mismo lo sabes, a veces ni te la comes".

-"Eso no importa, no estas supuesto a insultarme así" - dijo Ed un poco herido.

-"Lo siento hermano" - Dijo al. Para cambiar el tema, le dijo los planes de Pinako de esta mañana. "- Pinako va a salir un rato, pensé que podíamos ir a visitar a Izumi".

-"Se oye bien" - dijo Edward tomando un poco de su café. Los dos se manteneros en silencio por algunos minutos.

-"Chicos que piensan hacer hoy?" - pregunto Winry quien había salido del baño vestida.

-"Vamos a ir a visitar a Izumi" - dijo Al sonriente.

-"Puedo ir con ustedes? , tengo tiempo que no la veo".

-"Claro winry, eres bienvenida" - dijo Al.

Los jóvenes se quedaron sentados desayunando mirándose uno al otro. La tensión se podía sentir en la cocina entera, no sabían que decirse. Con tanto años sin verse, ya no sabían que le gustaba al otro, de que hablar, que decir y que no decir.

-"Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora" - dijo Edward.

-"Si" -dijeron Winry y Al unísono.

:Ed, winry y Al salieron a la casa de su maestra Izumi. Se quedaron la tarde entera ya que tenían mucho que de hablar e compartir. Los jóvenes volvieron a la casa de los Rockbell en la noche, para así terminar su día.:

-" Entonces ustedes no tienen hogar, Eh?, tu no tienes trabajo winry". - grito Pinako el momento que ellos pusieron pie en la casa.

-"Lo siento abuela, nos emocionamos y decidíos quedarnos un rato con Izumi".

-"Esa bruja sin oficio…" - murmuraba pinako mientras salía de la sala.

Winry dio la vuelta para mirar a los Elrics.

-"Porque no cenamos ahora?, yo no se de ustedes pero yo tengo hambre".

-"Si" - dijo Ed.

-"Lo mismo" - Al.

Winry les sirvió y se sentaron a cenar. Edward mientras cenaba, no pudo mantener su mente vacía de pensamientos. Se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado con Melissa el antes de irse, se sentía inquieto y paso la mañana entera pensando en eso. Sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien era Winry.

-"Winry, puedo hablar contigo asolas" - le pregunto.

Winry paro inmediatamente de comer y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Vamos afuera" - dijo Winry.-"Se el lugar perfecto donde podemos hablar".

-"Si" -dijo Edward.-"Te veo en un rato Al".

-"Cuidense".

Winry y Edward caminaron hacia afuera, pasaron la carretera y llegaron a la tumba de Trisha Elric. Winry se sentó encima de una roca, era la que siempre se sentaba cuando venia a hacerle compañía a la madre de ellos.

-"Sientate, hay bastante espacio para los dos" -dijo Winry.

-"Gracias Winnie".

Winry sonrió al oír su apodo. Miro a Edward sonriendo pero la sonrisa rápidamente desapareció al ver su serio rostro.

-"Que pasa Ed?"

-"Muchas cosas han pasado desde que me fui de aquí a Alemania. Cosas las cuales no son tan importantes pero son parte de mi nueva vida".

-"Como cuales?" - pregunto Winry.

-"Simples cosas: Nuevo hogar, ambiente, personas y a veces me pregunto porque elegí esta vida en ves de la que tenia antes".

Winry no sabia que decir, nunca había oído a Edward expresarse así.

-"Me puedes decir algunas de estas simples cosas".

Edward suspiro y dijo:

-"Cuando primero llegamos a Alemania, no teníamos donde quedarnos. Al principio nos quedábamos en móteles, pero después decidimos buscar un lugar para nosotros. Conocí una muchacha llamada Melissa, ya cual me ayudo a buscar un hogar?".

-" Como los ayudo? , Que le ofreció?" - pregunto Winry intrigada.

-"Su madre era el dueño de algunas tierras y podía conseguirme alguna alojo o aun mejor una casa. Su padre me dijo que me lo podía conseguir, pero con una considicion".

Al oír esto, winry se quedo seca. _Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso! Esto no puede ser…._

-"Tenia que trabajar para el".

Winry suspiro aliviada. Edward la miro confuso y ella solamente se rió avergonzada.

-"Mientras tuvimos trabando por el, Al y yo, tuve un noviazgo con la hija. Nos mudamos a la casa que nos ofreció su padre y todavía continué mi noviazgo con ella. Duramos 2 años y algunos meses siento novios.".

-"2 años, bastante tiempo. La quisiste mucho, se nota" - dijo Winry mirando hacia el suelo y fingiendo que había encontrado algo interesante al que mirar.

-"La quise, si. Asta que su padre se entero de nuestra relación. Me quiso casar con ella, y al principio no vi. Nada malo en eso".

-" Que paso? De que te arrepentiste?".

-"Solo tengo 21 winry, no estoy listo para un compromiso tan serio como ese. Trato de chantajearme pero no me deje y me amenazo de quitarme la casa pero no pudo. Fue tanto lo que hizo el viejo que llego a decirle que mintiera".

-" Que mintiera con que, Ed?"

-"Que dijera que estaba embarazada con mi hijo. Le dijo que dijera que tenia varios meses embarazada pero no sabia como confesármelo."

Winry trago con dolor. Sentía el corazón latirse a una velocidad en la cual nunca lo a hecho el dolor en el pecho se le hacia cada vez mas grande y las lagrimas querían ser derramadas.

-"Tuviste…….. Relaciones intimas con ella?" - le pregunto winry, tratando de forzar las palabras.

-"Si".

Winry levanto la mirada pero no para mirarlo a el. Miro hacia el cielo tratando de buscar algo, lo que sea que la sacara de esta situación.

-"Creo que debo irme" - dijo Winry parándose.-"tengo que despertarme temprano mañana para comprar algunas nuevas herramientas. Buenas noches".

Edward confuso y al no saber lo que había provocado a la joven, se paro a detenerla. Camino hacia ella y la detuvo.

-"Winry, algo de lo que dije te molesto?".

Winry forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

-"No, estoy bien cansada y mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. Tengo que descansar para levantarme con energía".

-"Esta bien" - dijo Edward con sus dudas.-"Yo me quedare aquí un rato, duerme bien."

Winry se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir mas nada.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Winry se despertó por tercera vez, miro hacia su reloj y vio que eran las 2: 45 AM. La historia de Edward le espanto el sueño y decidió pararse. Se apeo de la cama y se fue a su vestidor. Winry tenia puesto una blusa y nos pantalones largos para mantenerla caliente. Se quito la blusa y se puso un suéter blanco unos pantalones cortos negros. Se recogió el cabello y se lo puso en un moño y salio de su cuarto cautelosamente para no despertar a Ed.

Bajo las escaleras, paso por la sala y salio de la pequeña casa. No se dijiria a la tumba de Trisha, no; siente que le a puesto demasiada carga a la pobre mujer. Siguió caminando en la oscuridad de la noche asta que llego al pequeño rió al cual ellos iban cuando joven a jugar. Se sentó en frente de el y vio su reflexión. _Porque nunca me vio con esos ojos? con los ojos que dijo verla a ella cuando se enamoro, porque?_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

_Hmmmm_. murmuraba Edward mientras dormía. La temperatura estaba bajando y se estaba poniendo frío, la porquería de sabana no lo cubría como debería ser.

-"Winry, me puedes pasar otra sabana" - pregunto Edward. Nadie le respondió.-"Winry te encuentras bien? , Winry? Winry!". Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia la cama de Winry preocupado, para no encontrarse a nadie.

-"Donde debe estar?" - salio del cuarto y bajo a la planta de abajo para ver si la encontraba. Salio de la casa y se fue a la tumba de su madre y tampoco la encontró.

-"Solo hay un ultimo lugar donde debe estar" - Edward camino al rió y se encontró a Winry. Se encontraba sentada con su cabeza enterrada en sus brazos.

-"Winry…." -dijo Edward colocando su brazo de automail en su hombro. Winry salto de susto y por el frió que provenía del material. Miro a Edward con la mirada nublada y los ojos rojos de llorar.

-"Porque lloras winry? que te pasa?"- le pregunto Edward preocupa. Winry no contesto, si no que se lanzo a los brazos de Edward abrazándolo y llorando de su pecho.-"Hey, hey todo va a estar bien" - dijo Edward en voz baja consolándola.

Paso media hora y Winry se había calmado. La temperatura ya no les molestaba y los dos se sentaron.

-"No te voy a preguntar porque llorabas ya que se que no me las a decir, pero tienes que tener cuidado de andar sola en la noche" - dijo Edward.

-"No es la primera vez que lo hago."

-" Oh" - fue todo lo que dijo Edward.-" Tenemos que volver , mañana tienes que despertarte temprano".

-"Prefiero quedarme aquí."

-" Que!? , piensas no dormir hoy?"

-"No, lo que estoy diciendo es que pienso dormir aquí" -dijo Winry mirándolo.-"Y me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo".

-"Pero Win….."

-"Me piensas dejar sola" - pregunto Winry sintiéndose rechazada.

Edward sonrió y la cojio en sus brazos.

-"Claro que no". Edward se acostó en la hierba y winry acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de el. Edward coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la subió completamente encima de el.

-"Que haces?"

-"No quiero que te resfríes, te quiero lo mas cerca de mi".

Winry se sonrojo. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-"Porque me miras así?" - le pregunto Ed.

-"Ninguna razón" -dijo Winry. Se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Edward se sonrojo y se dijo a si mismo: "_Si supiera cuanto quise que algo así pasara entre nosotros."_

-"Te extrañe Winry" -dijo Ed. Se sentó y la acomodo en sus piernas, se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-"Ed!"

-"Shhh…." -dijo Edward acostándose nuevamente en la hierba.-"Duerme".

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas. El día de Edward y Alphonse irse había llegado y ellos se encontraban el la Central esperando el tren junto con Winry.

-"Cuando vuelven?" - Le pregunto Winry.

-"Pronto, si se nos permite" -dijo Al.

Winry fue a donde se encontraba Edward y coloco sus brazos en su cuello.

-"Te amo, recuerda eso".

-"Yo también te amo". El joven coloco sus labios suave y apasionadamente en los de Winry y los masajeo con los suyos.

-"Tren! llego el tren" - grito Al.

Edward se aparto de Winry y entro rápidamente sabiendo que si la besaba por última vez tendría que esperar el próximo tren.

-"Te amo" - grito Winry.

6 meses después………..

"Winry tienes todo lo que necesitas" - le pregunto Pinako.-"Si abuela todo no se me olvida nada".

-"Cuidado con lo que hagas y mantente en salud".

-"Eso haré abuela, volveré pronto para no dejarte el negocio a ti sola".

-"Eso espero"-dijo Pinako abrazándola.-"Mira el tren hay, Joven! ayúdela con sus maletas".

-"Si señora".

Joven subió las maletas de Winry y después la ayudo a ella.

-"Adios abuela".

-"Cuídense mucho los dos".

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Edward se encontraba se encontraba caminando de aya para acá. Estaba inquieto ya que era la primera vez que iba a ver a Winry en 6 meses. El tren de Winry había salido hace una par de horas

-"Como me veo?" - pregunto Edward.

-"A winry en verdad no le importa como te veas, hermano" -dijo Al. 15 minutos después el tren de Resembool llego y mucha gente estaba saliendo.

-"Vamos a buscarla" - dijo Ed. Los jóvenes comenzaron a buscarla y a gritar "Winry!".

-"Muchachos estoy aquí, ayúdenme con mis maletas que no puedo con mi misma!" -dijo Winry cuando los localizó.

-"Winry que gusto ve-………" - Edward paro abruptamente para mirarla de arriba abajo. Había algo diferente en ella.

-"Hermano………. esta embarazada" - dijo Alphonse poniéndose pálido.

-"Winry como pudiste! Quien es el papa? quien!" - grito Edward. Se sentía débil y derrotado.

-"El hombre que fue mi primer y único amor" -dijo Winry sonriendo.

_Primer y __único amor_ - se dijo Edward.-_Primero y único, único…. Espera! fui yo! SOY yo!. _

-Voy a ser papa, voy a ser papa!" - dijo Edward en voz baja. Sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla. Winry lo abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos también.

-"Ed, somos padres!" - dijo Winry.

-"Soy papa!" -grito Edward alejándose de Winry.-" Soy papa!".

Winry se rió calidamente mientras Al la ayudaba con su equipaje y Edward caminaba al lado de ella.

-"Mi amor, este es tu oportunidad de comenzar una vida como la querías desde el principio".

-"Lo es winnie, lo es" -dijo Ed colocando su mano en el vientre de Winry mientras le daba su beso de bienvenida.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Bueno este es el final del Fic! Fue medio largo y me cojeo dos días para terminarlo XD. Díganme por favor que le gusto y que no le gusto del fic!. Reviews!!


End file.
